Megan Fox’s Crush
by LLJoJo
Summary: While watching Transformers Tawni gets a little jealous. Sonny/Tawni.


The So Random cast all set in the prop room watching a movie. Nico sets in a chair to the side, Zora lays up in the vent looking over everyone, Grady sets on one side of the couch as Sonny and Tawni occupy the other side. Tawni is currently laying on top of Sonny, her head resting on Sonny chest as Sonny has her arms wrapped around her keeping her in place.

They are watching 'Transformers' cause according to Nico and Grady it was 'the most amazing movie ever' Sonny and Tawni would have rather spent there free time alone together, but they wanted to humor there cast mates that had complained that they send to much time together and none with them.

Oh if you haven't figured it out yet Sonny and Tawni are dating. They've been dating for a little while now, almost 5 months. After all the rivalry and jealousy they finally realized that they were perfect for each other and started dating. It was hard at first, mostly because Tawni wanted Sonny to take her to expensive places every night and buy her a gift for ever day they had been together. And Sonny always worried that she was Tawni's shinny new toy and eventually she'd get sick of her, but that day never came. Instead of getting sick of her she started falling in love with her, and instead of want to be taken places and wanting gifts she just wanted to be with Sonny.

Marshall loved their relationship all over the headlines because it doubled there ratings, and all the cast was cool with it. Nico and Grady thought it was 'Hot' and was always trying to tape them kissing so they put it on the internet. Luckily they had Zora to keep watch for them whenever they got a second of alone time.

It get to the part in the movie when Megan Fox first since is "God that girl is fine." Nico says.

"Yeah. We so have to get her to guest star on So Random." Grady tells him. "I heard that she had a crush on a member of out cast."

"It's me." Nico says everyone looks at him like 'yeah right' "What's I've seen the way she looks at me."

"You've never even meet her." Sonny says with a chuckle.

"Well I'd know how she'd look at me if I do." Nico tells her.

Sonny just shakes her head and snuggles back into Tawni "I don't see what the big deal is about her anyway. She not even that pretty." Tawni says

"Not that pretty?" Grady starts as he starts at her like she crazy "You need your eyes checked."

"She's the hottest girl ever." Nico says "Leave my future wife alone."

"Your future wife? She has a crush on me." Grady says.

"No. It's me." Nico tells him.

"It's Sonny." Zora says as jumps down out of the vent with her blackberry in her hand, they all stop what they are doing and look at her as she reads from it "'So Random is my favorite show. I watch it ever night. I have such a crush on Sonny Monroe. She is so funny and hot, the perfect combination.'"

Tawni grips on to Sonny tighter "I'm her celebrity crush. Wow." Sonny says with her big smile. Tawni pinches her "Ow."

"I'm sorry. Was that your arm?" Tawni says innocently.

"You have to date her." Nico tells Sonny.

"I'm not dating her." Sonny says with a slight chuckle.

"You have to a least call her. She's Megan Fox." Grady says.

"I'm not calling her either. I'm flattered, but I'm right where I want to be." Sonny says giving Tawni a kiss on the top of the head making Tawni smile "Can we finish watching the movie now please?"

Both Nico and Grady mumble under there breath as they turn back to her movie. As it get to another Megan Fox scene Tawni looks up at her girlfriend to see her smiling at the TV. Rage fills Tawni and she hits Sonny as hard as she can in the chest "Stop looking at her." She screams.

Sonny rubs her hurt chest and look at Tawni who is now off of her and setting beside her "What?"

"You were staring at her." Tawni says mad her arms folded a crossed her chest.

"Uhoh." Nico and Grady says and run out of the room quickly followed by Zora.

"I was watching the movie." Sonny says trying defend herself.

"This is not watching the movie." Tawni says then makes a dreamy face then points to her face "This is fantasizing about Megan Fox."

"I was just watching the movie, I wasn't fantasizing about anyone." Sonny tell her

Tawni get up "Oh don't give me that shit. I seen your face when you heard that she has a crush on you. You loved it."

"Well yeah. Wouldn't you?" Sonny asks.

"No cause I have a girlfriend." Tawni tells her.

Sonny sighs and walks over to her "I was…it…it's Megan Fox." Sonny says not knowing what to says.

Tawni hits her again "You want to fuck Megan Fox."

"Everyone wants to fuck Megan Fox. It's like that ride at Disney Land that you've always wanted to get on, but you never had because you know you won't be able to handle it and it'll probably make you puke."

Tawni starts crying "So you got on the kiddie ride."

"No. No. No. No. No. Your not a kiddie ride. If anything I'm the kiddie ride." Sonny tells her.

"Then what am I?" Tawni asks still crying.

"You're like the whole amusement park." Sonny tells she with a big smile knowing Tawni would love that.

And she is right as soon as the words leave her mouth Tawni stops crying and looks at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. You're the thing everyone sees, your beautiful and everyone want to come and be with you all the time." Sonny says.

"That's right. I'm the whole amusement park and Megan Fox is just the crappy ride that makes you puke." Tawni smiles.

Sonny nods smiling her priceless Sonny smile as her girlfriends stands up wiping her remaining tears off her cheeks and walks a few step to Sonny placing her arms around her neck "I'm so much better than her."

"That right." Sonny assures her

"And if Megan was to come in here right now and says that she wants you. You would tell her that she makes you puke and I'm the only ride you want to get on."

"Damn right. Who need her when I got you." Sonny says then gets a quick kiss from Tawni they pull back and rest there foreheads against each other "I like blondes anyway."


End file.
